Midnight Stroll
by Cutting.From.Stone
Summary: Artemis is out for a midnight stroll when she comes upon a Bird in need of help.


Artemis walked along the streets of Gotham alone late at night. The streetlights buzzed above her head, the sounds of crime echoed in the background. Her walk was brought on once again by nightmares. It had been an incredibly long month for everyone on the team. Everyone was still greatly affected by the stimulation that went horribly wrong, leaving emotional scars on all the members.

Artemis let out a huff of frustration, "Why am I still having nightmares? I died before anything even happened!"

At least twice a week Artemis would wake up in a cold sweat about her death. She learnt that the best way to calm her nerves was to take a midnight walk around her neighborhood. Artemis knew that it wasn't very smart to walk around Gotham at this time of night… alone…. as a girl, but it was the only way to able herself to go back to sleep once she got back home.

Tonight's dream had been particularly rough, not only did she die in her dream but her ghost lived on to witness her team falling apart. She helplessly watched as Wally quit the superhero business to only dive head first into a drug problem. M'gann left earth and returned back to mars to her family. Due to M'ganns absence Superboy left Young Justice to join the other side with Lex Luthor. Forcing the League and the remaining members to take him down. They were able to defeat Connor, but at a high cost. Kaldur didn't survive the battle. Leaving Robin to be the lone standing member, falling into a deep depression becoming the most dangerous and violent super "hero" to date. While all this was happening Artemis could only stand by and watch. The dream was so horrible that Artemis booked it out of her apartment only grabbing a light coat and keys to get back in.

The brisk night breeze blew past the young archer, pulling her jacket closer to her. She checked her watch,

_2 A.M. better start heading home._

Artemis turned down the next block to head home. She heard the echo of crime start to grow louder around her. Something was going down, something close. She picked up her strides, wanting to avoid what ever was approaching her.

The sounds of fighting seemed to bounce all around her, not sure which direction it was coming from. At this point Artemis was doing a light jog to back home.

Not that she was scared or anything, she just stupidly forgot anything that could be useful back at home. She was completely unarmed. She didn't even bring her cellphone with her.

_I'm a genius…_

A sudden shot of noise made Artemis jump out of her skin, swiftly fallowed by a second blast of noise.

_Gun shots!_

A deafening crash sounded behind her. Artemis turned on her heels to see a fallen form imprinted onto a car a few feet away from her. She was about to turn in the other direction and run home to call for help, but hesitated when she noticed how small the form was.

Taking cautious steps forward she approached the fallen body that landed on top of the car. Her heart sank when she saw the familiar coloration of red and yellow.

_Oh no._

Robin was sprawled out in front of her. The impact of his fall completely crushed the front of the car. As Artemis slowly approached she took inventory of his injuries.

There was a long bruise on the left side of his face, and a gash hidden in his hairline that caused blood to run down his face. One of his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle while the other had handcuffs attached to it. His legs were taped together with several layers of duck tape. But the most concerning thing was the growing dark spot on his gut.

Artemis snapped out of her trance and climbed up on top of the hood of the car next to the Boy Wonder. Pulling off her coat she bundled it up and applied pressure to the wound.

Artemis knew first aid but she had never preformed it on someone else when their life depended on it. She was unsure to whether there was enough pressure being applied so for good measured she pushed harder.

With a jolt Robin awoke with a gasp of pain, nearly causing Artemis to fall of the edge of the car. Robin took in several panting breaths while taking in his surroundings. His movement was too much for the archers liking.

"Whoa, Robin sit still." Artemis placed a gentle hand on top of the boy's chest to try to settle him down. But the contract only made his move more.

"Hey chill! It's me Artemis!'

With that Robin stopped and focused his attention of the girl hovering over him.

"A-Artemis?" Robin attempted to sit up, but didn't get far with the blond archer pushing him back down.

"You're not going anywhere. Let's wait for Batman before you move, okay?" Artemis looked up the 20-story building expecting to see a dark figure falling after the boy, but saw none.

"Batman!" The lenses of his mask widened with concern. Artemis could feel his heart beat increase in the palm of her hand, still attempting on keeping the boy still.

"Robin look at me, look at me," she waited until she had his attention. Trying her best to keep him calm and keep the blood flow exiting his body down.

"What happened?" She focused both of her arms strength on the wound once again.

"It was H-H-Harley and her goons. She was upset that we - captured the Joker and se-e-nt him back to A-arkham earlier this week. She set us up it was a t-t-trap. They tied us up and she shot me off - the building. I managed to get my hand free to use my grapple gun. But n-n-not fast enough to stop the fall, only to s-slow it down."

Artemis mouth was agape is awe of what she just heard, _how is he still alive?_

"I though your suits were bullet proof."

"Bullet resistant, tt-they don't work so well at close range."

"Well.., hopefully Batman is just wrapping up those goons on the rooftops. I'll keep you company till then." Silence flowed between the two. The only sound was from Robin's raspy breathing.

_Probably has a punctured lung. _

Robin broke the silence first, "This is so n-n-not good for - my image."

"What?"

"It would have been so much c-c-ooler to swing past you - and casually said "Hey Artemis" and bb-blend bb-back into the night."

"That's what you are worried about? Your image?" The archer raised a questioning eyebrow to her teammate.

_Boys_

"No-o-o not really. I'm more concerned with th-e-ee amount of escape m-m-maneuvers I am going to have to practice - after - this." Artemis could tell Robin was struggling with the pain. He was trying to hide it from her but failing. Each word was a struggle and noticeably forced.

"Well that and who's ev-v-er car this is. It's going to - cost them a fortune to get - it fixed."

Artemis let out a small snort, "Just be glad it was here for you land on. We would be having a different conversation if you pancaked on to the sidewalk instead."

Robin let out a faint huff of a laugh at the girl's comment.

"Besides I'm sure their insurance will cover it."

"O-ooh yah, I'm sure. Cause ee-ee-every car insurance plan - covers falling vigil-l-antes."

"I'm sure in Gotham it does." Artemis grinned down to her friend. She noted how his speech was getting worse.

"Speaking of - Gotham, what are you- doing in my c-city Artemis?" Robin wore one of his signature smirks.

"Well… I…" Artemis tried to pull out an excuse out of thin air, but thought better of it and instead just simply replied, "You're such a troll."

"One - of the - best." The Boy Wonder grinned a wide grin at his teammate.

Artemis' stomach dropped when she noticed the pink tint to the otherwise white teeth.

_Shit, he's internally bleeding. _

"Okay, Batman is taking way too long. I'm calling for backup." She removed a single hand from applying pressure and pulled out the communicator from Robin's ear. "You don't mind if I use this right?"

"I'm f-f-fine with it, but - Batman might not - be so forgiving whh-en you invite other superhero's - into his c-c-city."

"I'm sure that he'll make an exception." She placed the small device in her ear and pressed down on it.

"Artemis to Watchtower. Artemis to Watchtower." Her heart lifted slightly when J'onn picked up on the other side.

"Artemis? What are you doing on Robin's com link?"

"Well long story short I ran into an injured Robin and he requires medical assistance A.S.A.P."

"What of Batman?"

"Not sure, which is why I'm calling."

"Roger that. Help with arrive shortly."

"Thank you." With that the line went dead.

Artemis turned her attention back to the bleeding boy. He rested unmoving and the slits of his mask suggested his eyes were closed.

"Hey Boy Blunder, stay with me." Artemis lightly slapped the side of face to gain his attention.

"Huh?"

"Look at me and just keep talking, okay?" She grabbed his face to look at her but as she let go it slacked to the side.

"-"

_Don't panic, stay traught. Keep him talking._

"How about we play 20 question, huh? How does that sound? I'll go first…. What.. is.. your favorite… colour?"

"Ss-eriously Arty?" Robin peaking one eye open to give her "the look".

"Seriously."

Robin let out a soft sign, "Red, b-blue is a close - second. I would ask y-y-you the same - thing, but I think ww-e both know - the answer to that one already-y-y. " After a brief pause he returned the question "What's your - - favorite fo-o-od?"

"Takes easy my moms dumplings, without a doubt. You?"

"Pop - corn. It goes w-w-ith any o-o-ooccasion and - there are so m-any ways to ha-ve it…" His words started to fade into nothing

"Hey hey hey, no sleeping remember?" She gave him a gentle shake to keep him awake. "Do you have any siblings?"

"N-o-o. I'm - a-a-n only - child. My ppp-arents didn't - want to -mess – w-with perfection."

"If you weren't bleeding all over me I'd punch you."

"I-I-I wo-uld - c-c-ount - on i-t-ttt" A sickening cough rocked Robin's body. Spiting up webs of blood across his and Artemis' face.

"A-ww-w – crap-p, that's—not-t-t - go-o-od."

Artemis could know feel that the blood had completely soaked through her jacket and was know breaching onto her own hands. Robin's head fully fell to the side.

"Rob! Robin?"

The heavens must have heard her calling because not moments later a dark figure fell from the sky.

"Batman!" Artemis studied the hero and notice he was limping towards the pair due to a bullet wound in his leg. Additionally there were two knives sticking out of his shoulder blade. She didn't even want to think about the injuries she couldn't see.

The dark knight approached the two, while pressing a button on his belt. Once he was close enough he cupped his partners face in his hand.

"Robin? Can you hear me?"

A faint whisper can from the ebony boy, "B—ba-tman?"

"Yes, It's me chum hold on a bit longer."

Artemis was at a loss for words. Never in her life she had expected to see the Batman show any type of emotion. Let alone using the word "chum".

_Hell has frozen over._

But just as quickly as a emotion came it was gone. "Move over."

She did as she was told and let Batman take over. The man pushed down on the wound with such great force that excess blood was squished out of her jacket. The boy jerked under the intense pressure, fulling waking him up.

"Hey," it was soft but it grabbed Artemis' attention" "M-m-move over" is - Bbb-bat code - for Tt-thank - you." Robin forced a small grin in attempt to comfort Artemis.

Out of nowhere the Batmobile zipped around the corner at top speed and stoped in front of the small group. Batman picked up the barely conscious Robin and placed him in the car.

"I am assuming you have already requested back up. Tell them to dispose of the evidence on the car and to collect the trash on the roof." The top of the Batmobile closed shut and the dynamic duo sped off into the night. Leaving Artemis alone in the street.

Artemis just marveled by the puddle of blood left by Robin, not moving a muscle. She was unsure of how long she stood there staring at the impounded car, worried about the condition of her friend.

It wasn't until she saw a hand wave past her face did she realize she was no longer alone.

"Artemis are you alright? What happened?" Flash was bent over to meet the girl's eye level.

"Oh…hey" She looked around her and noticed that Black Canary and Green Arrow we jogging up to join them.

Black Canary gasped at the sight of the blood covering the scene, "Artemis are you hurt?

"What? No, I'm fine." Upon looking down she noticed there was blood smudged all over her clothes. "It's Robin's."

"Where is he now?" Arrow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Batman took him." Finally Artemis snapped out of her trace and clicked into her hero mode. "He asked we take care of the evidence on the car and to pick up the trash on the roof."

The hero exchanged glances at the sudden change in the girl. "Flash you take care of the criminals on the roof, Arrow you handle the car and clean up any blood sounding it. I'll take Artemis home."

The males nodded their heads in approval and went to work, while the ladies walked back to Artemis' home.

Black Canary helped Artemis clean up and dispose of the blood soaked clothes. Made sure the young girl was settled in and okay before heading off. But not before pulling "My door is always open if you need to talk" quote.

This left Artemis alone in room sitting on her bed with a knot of worry growing in her stomach. She asked Canary that if she heard anything about Robins condition that she would let her know.

For the majority of the night Artemis was awake on her bed waiting for some news on the Boy Wonder, but before any news could reach her, sleep overtook her.

*bing*

Artemis cracked her eyes open, rays of sunshine creped into her bedroom warming every corner. She rolled over to her alarm clock and hit the snooze button and tired to get some more sleep before school.

*bing*

The gentle noise bounced around the room, "Huh?"

Artemis rose up from her sheets glaring at her alarm clock. "I though I told you to snooze."

Her phone lit up and pronounced yet another *bing*.

_ROBIN!_

The events of last night came flooding into her memory. She grabbed for her phone and opened the message from the unknown number.

There on the screen was an image of Robin lying in a medical bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head and torso. His one arm was in a sling, while the other had a cast around his wrist. The bruise on his face had swelled and grown twice as dark. Wires, blood bags and I.V.'s decorated the young boy. Artemis couldn't see his legs but she was sure there were more injuries to be found.

But what she did see was the smile on the boys face and the thumbs up he made with his free hand.

A message under the photo read, "_Thanks for keeping me Traught" _

Artemis collapsed onto her bed with relief.

_I did it. I saved Robin's life. _The thought brought a rush of pride and happiness.

Until an evil grin creped up onto her face. _Wait until the team hears about this. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
